


Long Overdue

by RedfieldandNivans



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate ending to RE6, BSAA Banquet, Character Death Fix, Chris surprises the Ace with an announcement, M/M, Piers gets a promotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/pseuds/RedfieldandNivans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After narrowly avoiding death in China months before, Chris has some important news for Piers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Overdue

Piers reached out for Chris’ arm as the captain passed him on his way toward the banquet table, “What’s going on? You’ve been acting strange all week. You’re acting like you’re going somewhere,” he whispered in concern, holding his partner fast. 

The room was filled with laughing, drinking higher ups, the current Alpha Team, and a couple of politicians Piers didn’t recognize. This whole mystery celebration was making him edgy and he wasn’t about to miss the chance to tell Chris how he felt about it. He didn’t like surprises in the field and he certainly didn’t like them now.

Chris conceded to the arm tug with a sigh before turning to face his young counterpart with a smile that Piers couldn’t quite read. The Captain looked happy yet….reluctant? Piers decided he didn’t like that smile much, even if it was genuine. 

“Stand at attention, soldier.” 

Those were not words Piers expected in response. He frowned at him in confusion. When Chris didn’t repeat himself, Piers did as he was instructed. The rest of the room followed suit. In seconds the banquet hall grew quiet, leaving Chris to speak. 

“The Secretary of the B.S.A.A. has reposed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, valor, fidelity and professional excellence of First Lieutenant Piers Nivans.” 

Piers couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to Chris’ face as the older soldier addressed the crowd. The marksman heard what his captain was saying but his words just weren’t sinking in yet... Piers caught himself losing focus and straightened his posture, realigning his thumbs tightly into the seams of his pants as Chris continued: 

“In view of these qualities and his demonstrated leadership potential and dedicated service to the North American Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance and the United States Army he is, therefore, promoted from First Lieutenant to Captain,” Chris’ deep mahogany eyes found the marksman again, “This promotion is effective immediately.” 

The older soldier stepped close to Piers then, making the sniper’s heart beat just a little faster. “At ease, Captain,” he said with a soft smile just for him. Piers knew the drill. He held out his hand and Chris placed the captain insignia badge in his palm, shaking his right hand formally with a proud look in his eyes. Piers held his gaze a second longer than necessary before Chris left him at the mercy of the applauding crowd. 

When Piers was done thanking everyone for their support he met Chris out in the hall. He was grateful for the promotion, to be sure; and yet he was still bewildered by the sudden change in his position. “Captain…?” he approached tentatively. 

Chris paused but did not turn to face him fully. “It’s Major Redfield now, Captain.” 

Piers couldn’t hide the relief in his voice, “You’re staying.” They both knew how Piers felt about Chris’ consideration of retirement from the B.S.A.A.. 

“Yeah, I promised my guy I wouldn’t turn in my badge.” Chris turned to face him with an affectionate smile. The smile was contagious and soon Piers found himself grinning back. He offered out a hand,“Well congrats, Major.” Why did he still feel like a rookie in the presence of this man after all this time? 

Chris took his hand and shook it, nodding his thanks. Piers looked down at the insignia Chris had given him during the announcement, “I never said I was ready for this, you know,” he remarked cheekily. 

“You never had to. Your promotion was long overdue, Piers.” 

Piers frowned at that, “What are they going to have you do now, Major?” 

“Push paperwork, most likely. I’ll oversee special operations and keep you boys in line from HQ.” 

“So you won’t be in the field?” 

“No. I’m leaving that part of the job to you now, Captain.” 

Piers’ tried to hide his look of disappointment about having to train a new partner and work without Chris by his side, but he knew it showed. “Right.” He rubbed a hand against the back of his head the way he did whenever he had something else to say but couldn’t bring himself to say it. 

Chris pulled him in for an unexpected hug, “This has to happen,” he reinforced gently, “It’s what we do.” 

Piers reciprocated the hug after a moment, leaning his face into the older soldier’s briefly, “I know. It just sucks to know you won’t have my back out there anymore.” 

When they parted Chris held him out by the shoulders so he could look the marksman in the eye. “I’ll be watching your back from here,” he reassured. There was that disarming smile again, “You just make sure you come home when the job is done.” 

Piers smirked knowing they would get the chance to talk again later, “Yes sir.”


End file.
